Be Careful What You Wish For
by Mitsuko The Dark Angel
Summary: The Gaang finds a strange star that is said to grant wishes. When they each make their own wishes they find out that the outcome wasn't anything they had bargained for.
1. Prelude

This story hops from different alternate-universes so I will label them as "Main Universe," "Alternate Reality," "Alternate Family," "Alternate Future," "Alternate Universe," and "Dreamland". And now without further ado…

Zuko: I quit!

Me: B-but why?

Zuko: Because every time you write a story, something bad always happen to me.

Me: No I don't.

Zuko: Oh yeah, well, your very first story was an exception, but the one after that for a short time I was a spider-monkey!

Me: It was only for two days…

Zuko: And there was that one when I was a robot!

Me: That was unofficial T_T

Zuko: And the ones where I was either a Neko or a dragon! And there was even an entire story about me turning into different things.

Me: Oh yes, the Thirteen Curses, *snickers*

Zuko: And I always have no choice, but now I am finally free of your grasp!

Me: Not exactly. I have insurance on you.

Zuko: What are you talking about?

Me: *grins* Oh LULU!

Zuko *frightened*: Who's the creepy dude with the mask?

Me: Unlike you, Zero will always follow me because I'm the author!

Zero: Lelouch vi Britannia commands you: You _will _obey Mitsuko's orders.

Me: Now that I've gotten rid of the annoying firebender… On with the story! (P.S. If you don't know who Zero is… I grieve you.)

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

-By The Dark Angel

**Prelude [-Main Universe-]

* * *

**

It started as another average day at Zuko's beach house. They had been hiding there preparing for the comet for about a week now. The prince had just given his pupil a short break and was heading towards the small earthbender. Toph, meanwhile, had been entrancing Katara with a story her mother once told her about a Spirit Princess who saved an entire town from a tyrannical dragon. Zuko glanced at the girl, knowing very well that the story was an old Fire Nation tale that went nothing like the way she was narrating.

The girl that they had saved from the Boiling Rock (Suki was her name?) came and whispered something in Katara's ear. The girl groaned and said, "Guys, we need to go shopping."

Zuko cocked his head slightly, "But we have plenty of food, don't we?"

"The last of the meat somehow disappeared."

Before going to the marketplace, they had disputed over whether to blindfold Zuko to prevent identification since his face is the most well-known all over the world, or to leave him with Suki. Zuko had told them that he and his sister had spent a few days there with no one ever figuring out who they were, however Katara had insisted that he'd wear a blindfold to shield his face.

As they were walking, Katara was chatting to Aang about the story that Toph had told her, and Zuko, finally recalling what he had to say, whispered in the small girl's ear, "You do know that the story doesn't go that way, right?"

"I know that and you know that, however Sweetness and Twinkletoes don't know that."

"Then why didn't you tell her the actual story?"

"The story was too dark and creepy for my taste. So I lightened it up a bit, no harm done."

"I guess you're right," Zuko shrugged. Sokka rushed over to them from a stand and said, "C'mon guys, look at this! Umm… no offence Sayuri and Zu—_Lee! _Zu Lee." Despite his eyes being covered by a piece of cloth, the firebender attempted to glare at the bumbling Water Tribe boy that almost had gotten his cover blown.

He felt a small tug at his arm and realized that Toph wanted him to follow her. "So, what is that, Wang?" Aang asked.

"It's a wishing star!" Sokka exclaimed, Zuko had heard of those before. Legend has it that if five people made a wish at the same time, their wishes would be granted…and there were five of them. "Let's go and wish!"

"Wait a minute, you didn't _**buy **_it, did you?" Katara skeptically asked her brother.

"It's a once in a lifetime opportunity, Safire! Isn't there something that you'd wish for?" Everyone in their group had a thoughtful look on their faces and Katara reluctantly agreed.

The woman that sold it to Sokka explained to them how to use it, "But remember, every decision you make has a consequence."

Sokka did the countdown and they all made their hopeful wishes.


	2. Toph's Wish Part One

This was so hard to do since I haven't a clue how it is to be blind.

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

-By The Dark Angel

**Toph's Wish [-Alternate Reality-] Part One

* * *

**

"_**But remember, every decision you make has a consequence."

* * *

**_

Yeah, yeah, as if I'd care. Sometimes in life you just need to loosen up and take risks. I guess that's why I'm actually making this wish. Though I'm fairly content with life there has been one thing I've always wanted. Sokka is almost finished counting now… Here goes…

"_I wish I wasn't blind."_

What? What happened? Hmm… That old witch probably tricked us and got us captured again. I'd better go and metalbend us out—why do my eyes hurt so much? I rubbed at them to stop the pain, but it only made everything seem strange. I would never see something like this, it was kind of what I saw before, but_…different. "I wish I wasn't blind." _Huh? My wish. C-can I see? Am I seeing?

"Toph! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" That voice… I remember it now. It's Katara's boyfrie—excuse me. It's **Jet's **voice. But how is he still alive? Did me being able to see saved his life?

"Umm… coming!" I replied. I got up and tried to exit the tent, nearly crashing the walls down because I missed the entrance. "Ugh," I groaned. This was so much easier when I was blind.

"A little help here?" I called. To my surprise Katara answered, usually Twinkles would be most helpful in these types of situations. I saw the color under my feet change and started to move. Was this how water looked like? When it began to lift me up I screamed, and I heard Jet's voice again, "Katara, would you please leave Toph alone?"

"Oh, sorry," she said before putting me down again. At least her crush on him hasn't changed.

"Umm… Katara?" I squeaked. She turned to me and asked, "What is it, Toph?"

"Wh-where's Zuko?" I asked her. If there was anyone I could ask about what had happened, it had to be Zuko. Well, he was prince of the Fire Nation. Or, at least I hoped he still was.

"Why would you, well, no matter, he's off sunbathing in the sand," she said. I hurried off in that direction. I tripped on some things that I now discovered to be rocks, they were shaped weird and I decided to steer clear of them. I stopped when I reached a place where there was this huge place of one color that was so bright that I had to shield my eyes. It was the same color with Katara's eyes so I guess that it was blue. (How wonderful, I'm already learning colors!) I wasn't sure whether this was sand or the water, so I went and put my hand in it. Definitely water. So I must be already standing on the sand. But where was Zuko? It wasn't hard to spot something in the sand, in the light-colored sparkling (at least, that's what I think you'd call it) sand, was a strange looking shape that was a scary-looking color. The color seemed very angry and I was afraid to approach it, however, I knew Zuko must have had the answers to what had happened.

"Zuko?" I asked softly, not wanting to deal with the embarrassment that this wasn't Zuko.

"Hmm?" he muttered. Good, this was still Zuko.

I was so happy that I ended up blurting everything out, "The wishes we made. Mine came true! I can see now, just like all of you! Isn't it wonderful."

His face seemed to change slightly, I couldn't tell what emotion it was but what he said told me that it was one of puzzlement, "Okay…? Are you feeling okay? And what do you mean 'wish'? We never made wishes, and even if we did, I doubt that you'd wish for something that you already have."

"What do you mean?"

He placed a hand on my forehead, (I was getting tired of that now) "Maybe you should have Jet check you out because you seem to have lost your memory. Let me help you out a bit. Let's start with the war—"

"I already know about that," I spat. "One hundred years ago, the Avatar vanished, letting the Fire Nation wipe out the Air—"

"Have you been hitting the cactus juice again, Badger Bit?" He laughed, and I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks. "First off, it was the **Air Nomads **who started the war, not the Fire Nation. I don't know what they teach you in peasant schools. Well, that's what you get for living in a mud hole all your life, I suppose. And they wiped out the **Water Tribes, **that's why Katara is the last one, duh!"

"Okay, look here, Sparky Pants, I don't know what you're trying to pull, but…"

"_**Sparky Pants? **_Now you're trying to steal my thing? You're definitely sick or something, let's bring you to Jet before you mistake water for land and drown yourself." He sighed before grabbing my hand.

"Zuko, this joke is so not funny anymore, now tell me where Sokka and Aang are? I bet they are hiding behind that bush ready to scream 'Got 'ya!' Right?"

"Who on earth is Sokka? And isn't Aang the brother of that creep who's been chasing you guys all over the world? Why would you want _him?_"

I froze, this wasn't a joke after all, this was some new, twisted reality that I was in all because of my wish. "Zuko?"

"Yes?" there was irritation in his voice, I knew it.

"Are you blind?"

"Wow! Congratulations! You've just made contact with reality! And Jet is your older brother, and Katara is the Avatar!"

I shook my head in disbelief, this couldn't be real. This couldn't possibly be a reality. I pinched myself, and guess what? It hurt.


	3. Zuko's Wish Part One

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

-By The Dark Angel

**Zuko's Wish [-Alternate Family-] Part One

* * *

**

Wow, I'm really wishing. How stupid of me, but if I backed out I know for sure that Katara would tease me about it later. It's not like I have nothing to wish for, I _do, _but it's a strange wish, I suppose… In a few days we'll be battling my father and sister, my own flesh and blood, and I don't care at all. How weird is that? They were never really my family in the first place, Uncle is pretty much all the family I have. But he does get annoying sometimes when he drones on about tea or whatever he talks about. It wouldn't hurt to try out a new family, right? Well, I guess that's my wish…

_I wish I was born into another family._

"_Ugh, what happened?" _I rubbed my forehead. Where am I? Did I pass out? If I got captured by the fault of Sokka again, I swear he'll _**pay! **_Now to figure out where I am? I tried to prop myself on the bed (I supposed that it was a bed of sorts) feeling unbelievably tired. What time was it? Someone answered that for me.

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty! Waterbending training begins today, we don't want to be late," Katara banged some pots together to show her point. I groaned and rolled over, "Katara, what use does waterbending have for me? I'm already good enough at Firebending."

One of those pots hit me in the head (Does she **not **know how much that hurt?), "Zuko, you and I both know you won't be fooling anyone with that lie. If you don't like our family, you could have just said so," she said, I heard a tinge of hurt in her tone.

I grumbled, knowing well that the waterbender was only making me feel guilty enough to go and watch her teach Aang. (Perhaps she thinks it as courtesy for me to watch her since she tends to watch me teach Aang.) "Fine, I'll go and watch you and Aang play with your water, I'm going to freshen up," it was strange that I hadn't noticed that everything was blue until I saw my reflection. For some reason, looking at myself brought upon a sense of déjà vu. I couldn't remember when I had this premonition, but I'm guessing that I had the same reaction.

Katara immediately ran inside and kept touching my head to see if I had a fever, "Zuko!—Why are you…?—Zuko stop screaming already! What is wrong?"

Before I go on, yes, I did scream. … (Don't give me that silence!) … Guys scream too! If you were in my position you would know that it was for good reason too. Over-reacting? I think not. I am very content with my face the way it is (or was, in this case…), thank you very much. As a matter of fact, I didn't even notice that the most prominent feature of my face was missing. It actually was something else that caught my attention.

My eyes were blue.

.

See, I told you I had a good reason.

.

Not only were my eyes a deep shade of blue, but as I implied earlier, my face was clear of a scar and my skin a flawless tan. The shape of my face was also a bit different, it was somewhat wider with a smaller nose and larger eyes, and to be honest I thought I looked like a girl. My hands couldn't stop touching the place where my face used to be scarred to make sure that this wasn't all an illusion. I turned to Katara and asked her, "How did this happen? What did that lady do to me? I-I'm not **me **anymore!"

The waterbender cocked her head as if she had no idea what I was talking about, "You're Zuko, of course. First-born of Hakoda and Kya, elder brother to Sokka and I, and a waterbender just like me."

How could this be? "No!" I screamed. "I'm Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation! First-born of Ozai and Ursa and elder brother to Princess Azula! Not only that, I am a _firebender_!" I flailed my arms back in frustration, and before Katara had time to respond, we heard a loud cracking behind us. Sokka and Aang came in just in time to see the wall crash, and the non-bender exclaimed, "Great! Now look at what you did; you broke the wall! Nice move there, hotshot, now could you and your sister at least try to keep your magic water to yourselves before we're kicked out?"

All I could do was alternate my gaze from my gloved hands to the gaping hole, "You mean I did that?"

Katara crossed her arms, "Either you're a really good actor, or you're suffering from amnesia."

"I don't understand," I let myself fall to the ground and covered my head with my arms. "I'm not your brother and I'm not a waterbender. I'm Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation…"

"There he goes again about him being a firebender. Zuko, a fish can never claim to be a phoenix no matter how many feathers he glues to his body," the way she spoke reminded me of Uncle since I had no idea what she had just said. But I guessed it was something along the lines of: "You're a waterbender. Zuko, and you will always be one."

"Don't worry, Zuko," Aang assured. "We'll find your memories soon; so you, Katara, and Sokka could be a family again," I could not help to feel shocked at the naïve nature of his statement, yet finding his true sense of friendship strangely amusing for what he said afterwards. "Now let's go learn some waterbending so I could finally be able to surf on ice-boards!"

A family again… Family… Katara, Sokka, and Zuko equals: siblings…? _I wish I was born into another family._ I knew it! How could I be so stupid? Of course there had to be a catch. Why didn't I wish for something like "I wish that Ozai was a good father" instead of wanting another family altogether. Now I'm being punished by being in a family who at this point hates my guts! Wait…if I'm Zuko and I'm "good" right now, then who is chasing us? I didn't have much time to contemplate on this when we reached the practice grounds.

We saw the bending master, who was performing an advanced waterbending form, and I was entranced by it (Since I was now a Waterbender, shouldn't I begin to pay more attention and respect for the art?) well, he _was _performing an advanced move, that is, until Aang shouted, "Hello Master Pakku!"

He was outwardly annoyed at the airbender's outburst, "Yes, interrupt me. It's not like I was doing anything important."

The young Avatar blushed before muttering an apology, "Theses are my friends I was talking to you about. This is Zuko (I waved half-way, trying to appear indifferent) and his twin sister Katara."

I must intrude in the story once again to make this clear. I am just as shocked as you are to find out that I am Katara's twin brother. Now that I think about it, she did seem a bit older than I remembered. So I suppose that Sokka really is just unlucky in receiving the bending gene.

The master created a chair from the snow around him and sat down, "Oh, I'm sorry. You didn't tell me that you would bring a _girl _here. In the Northern Water Tribe it is forbidden for women to learn waterbending."

Now, knowing Katara, she really wasn't going to take that well. I was really looking forward to what would happen next.


	4. Aang's Wish Part One

Before I get started, I'd like to tell you all that I have no experience in writing Aang. Period. I've never written in the point-of-view of Aang before. Only Zuko, Toph, and Katara. So this part may seem a little shaky since I'm still getting used to his personality, so I'll be contradicting everything I think that Aang is in order to make it easier for me to write him. I've taken a lot of elements from an unfinished fan-fic idea that I had to scrap called Knowing: The Story of Zuko Sleven.

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

-By The Dark Angel

**Aang's Wish [-Alternate Future-] Part One**

**

* * *

**

This is the chance of a lifetime. To wish for anything you want. I could wish for Katara… No, that wouldn't be fair. Especially after what happened during the night of the play. I want Katara to like me for me, not just because I forced her to. Besides, I've heard tons of stories where the guy wishes for the girl to like him and she becomes obsessed with him, I couldn't bear the thought of doing that to Katara. I wonder what everyone else is wishing? We're going to fight the Firelord in a few days so I guess it would be some cool new power. Speaking of the Firelord, the battle will be an intense one, one that will determine the fate of the world. Everyone is expecting me to… well, _you know… _and I don't think I can. I'm only twelve years old (technically I'm 112, but you get the idea) for crying out loud! Even Zuko seems uneasy about it and he's seventeen! Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I lived a normal life. That's it!

"_I wish that the Avatar wasn't needed in the world."_

_

* * *

_

It's strange. One moment I was holding a point of the star, and the next I was in this line of kids walking into a large dome of sorts. I looked around for the others but they were nowhere in sight. I turned to the kid closest to me and asked her, "What it this place?"

She replied, "You really need to start paying more attention in class, Aang. Remember, this is where we put all the _**misfits.**_" Venom of bitterness was heard as she uttered the last word.

I was now even more confused. Who were the misfits, and why did she sound like she hated them? The leader of the group (who I assumed was our teacher) turned around to face us. "All right, Class, I'm turning the tour over to Mr. umm…"

A new voice was now heard, "Anshatsu. Zuko Anshatsu." Zuko? What was he doing in a place like this? I followed the gaze of some of the other children to a dark corner where four long spider-snake legs walked out. They were pure white and were connected to a body of sorts. I've seen my share of strange creatures I know, but this one took the cake. It had eight limbs, four of them resembling human arms and legs only much longer and thinner, and a long skeleton-like tail swished behind him; pointed ears and bright golden eyes that resembled a cat-owl's and messy, shoulder-length raven hair. "Why hello there, children," his smile—which revealed an interesting set of triangle-shaped teeth—sent chills down my spine, and I'm sure the other children were scared as well.

"Oh, cut it out, Sleven," a female voice said. "You're making them look like ghosts." She walked to the front, filling the children with awe-struck stares, I couldn't help but stare at her as well. She appeared to be human, but much taller and her beauty unfathomable. She had bright blue eyes that seemed to reflect the ocean, gorgeous, brown curls accented her already perfect face. She spoke with a strong voice which seemed to shake the whole room into silence (much to the annoyance of Zuko). "Please excuse my Kaustonian friend. I am Katara Kappa and I will be your guide for today. Is there any questions you would like to ask before we begin?"

The girl that I asked earlier had her hand raised. "Excuse me, if you're our guide, then why is _he_ here?"

Katara was about to answer when the other teen said from his cross-legged sitting position, "To make sure you all leave this place **alive.**" My breath hitched, although the tone of his voice was passive and casual, I was now aware of the danger that I was to face.

"You see, other than being in this form," he said, referring to his spider-snake-like body. "I have the inherited ability to see seven minutes into the future at random times every day, hence the nickname Sleven. (You can call me that too, if you'd like; calling me Mr. Anshatsu makes me feel old.) So if any of you get into some sort of trouble within seven minutes, I'll just have to save you."

"But what if it takes longer than seven minutes for us to get in trouble?" the girl inquired,

"Sorry, can't help you there." He chuckled, "Just make sure you don't get into any trouble and you'll be just fine."

The girl roughly pulled me to the back of the group and whispered, "We're going to do some exploring of our own."

I nervously replied, "Didn't you hear what Zuko said? We have no idea what other things are here, besides, why did you take me anyway?"

She cocked her head and smiled half-way before shrugging, "I have an idea, and for your second question: You seem different from the rest. To them, coming here will be like visiting a zoo, treating everyone like some wild animal." She surprised me; earlier I would have gotten the impression that she hated these "misfits." I guess you shouldn't judge a scroll by it's looks.

We passed through several hallways, seeing more and more of these "misfits". There were dorm-like rooms where they lived and they seemed to pay no attention to us (that is, if they even saw us.) I wondered what could have happened to the world that would make Katara and Zuko so weird. And where were Toph, Sokka, and Suki? What had become of them? My thoughts were halted by the light patter of feet. It sounded like the person could have walked without making a single sound at all, but chose not to. In surprise, the girl pulled me behind a corner and motioned for me to be as silent as possible. The person, as she passed, could easily have been mistaken for Zuko (and I almost rushed up to her and ask what on earth was going on) but, unfortunately, as we later found out, was his younger sister Azula.

Instead of continuing on her way, Azula paused before turning to face the room we were hiding and peering her now feline-like face and saying as-a-matter-of-factly, "I can **smell** you." Chills ran up and down my spine in what seemed as an endless pattern. If I had been any younger I might have felt the urge to cry. The girl seemed tense as well, and I might have thought that she was afraid of this "Kaustoni" as well.

"Playing hide-and-seek, aren't you _**human**_**?**" she laughed, not a jolly one, I might add. "No worries, your silence merely makes this all the more enjoyable for me."

I felt a light tug at my shirt and the girl whispered, "Cover your ears."

"What?" I blurted, not sure how that would help, but did it anyways. My outburst alerted Azula to our position and she said with a bit of excitement, "There you are."

I'm still not sure what happened after that, but I think the girl **screamed**. Sounds crazy, right, but Azula screeched in pain while grabbing at her ears, and once again I found myself being dragged away by the small girl. I was still in shock that she overwhelmed Azula by merely screaming. So shocked and confused that I stopped the girl dead in her tracks and demanded to know what was going on. "Aang, are you crazy? We have to get out of here before she comes back!" I pulled harder.

"Not until you tell me what happened back there!" I was getting tired of being the only person who had no idea what all this was.

The next four words that came out of her mouth shocked me. "I'm a misfit, okay?"

If she was a misfit, then why…? "Why do I go to school instead of living here? My wealthy folks are good at keeping the secret of their daughter being a despised freak." She smirked, and it suddenly came to me. "Toph," I stuttered, "is that you?"

She rolled her eyes, "So you've finally remembered my name, haven't you?" I was about to retort that she had changed so much that I could hardly recognize her. She was visibly older now, and had her hair let down behind her, and now no longer resembled the petite twelve-year-old girl we had adventures with. Although with the circumstances, this sort of behavior would have been considered ludicrous, however I still brought her into a tight embrace. Even if she was now older, she was still Toph.

"Aww, what a touching moment," Azula's icy voice started, "Too bad you won't live a few moments longer. That little trick of yours won't get me again." Two electric blue flames lit up in her palms, and I was fairly certain that this was the end, but a hard object made contact with her head before the girl toppled to the ground. The person responsible for it smirked as the girl lay limp in his arms before laying her down and saying, "In a few hours she'll wake up. Now what should I do about you two; oh, what to do, what to do?" He shook his head before scooping us in his arms. The experience surprised the both of us and Toph shrieked (much to the discomfort of Sleven, who, like his sister, seemed to be affected by her screams). He chuckled, "I told you that I'd save you if something happened within seven minutes. I'm disappointed in you, Toph. Trying to find the Director once again, you should know by now that he has more agents like Azula prowling around."

"Put me down, Sleven! Or I'll be forced to scream again!" she struggled in his grip.

"You know your parents are actually doing you a favor by trying to keep you away from here, so why risk your freedom?"

"Because I want to help you all escape."


	5. Katara's Wish Part One

_**Me has been a big meanie for procrastinating like this. But no more of that, for now we start on Katara's wish!**_

**~*Be Careful What You Wish For*~**

-By The Dark Angel

**Katara's Wish [-Alternate Universe-] Part One

* * *

**

Wouldn't it be wonderful to be a princess? Not the ones who sit in their castles bored out of their minds, but one who goes out in the world and help the way she can. I know that I've tried to help others before, but in the end they don't quite turn out the way I want it to. The way the town congratulated the Spirit Princess in Toph's story validated it for me. The only reason people will accept your help is if you were a princess.

"_I wish that I was the princess in the tale of __The Princess and the Dragon.__"_

.

"Princess Katara, an urgent letter has just arrived!" Ugh, why was Sokka shouting this early in the morning?

"What is it?" I groaned feeling rather irritated this morning—and since when did Sokka call me "Princess" anyways? Was this some new tease that he came up with? I yawned as I got out of bed, feeling well-rested for reasons unknown (not that the beds at Zuko's beach house were **uncomfortable**, just… never mind)

"An important letter has arrived from the island of Ryugashu." I sat up; that was the same island in the story. Did my wish come true? Was I now the Spirit Princess?

"The Dragon is causing trouble for the locals once again and they are calling out to you to soften his hard heart," Sokka finished. After a moment's silence he spoke again. "Will you accept the assignment?"

I stuttered, "Oh—O-of course I would. Umm…Prepare a ship for me, Sokka."

Sokka laughed, "You must be having an off day, my princess. As you may have forgotten, we travel around on the young airbender's flying bison."

"_Oh,"_ I mentally slapped myself. Of course we ride around on Appa. What was I thinking? Sokka gave a small bow before walking out of the room.

I walked to the dresser in the far right of the room, wondering what kinds of clothes I had. It turned out that it was an entire room by itself. I gawked at all the elegant dresses that were inside; as my hand lightly felt the flawless silk of some of them, I nearly retracted it in fear that I was committing some sort of offense.

"Excuse me, princess," I jumped after I heard the voice, my hands immediately going up in reflex. "I'm innocent!"

The woman stared at me in alarm before calmly saying, "Have you chosen the outfit you wish to wear for your departure?"

But I could not hear the words from her mouth. For some reason, I was now looking into a blazing fireplace, feeling the warmth on my hands. A picture frame was in my hands, but I could not see what it was. Someone spoke my name and I jumped, as if I were hiding something. "It's you!" I shouted. "You're the Dragon!"

"Princess Katara," I was pulled from my trance, seeing Sokka, Aang, and Toph.

Aang had a fearful look on his face, "What just happened?"

I placed a hand on my forehead, "I-I'm not sure… I saw something."

"Was it a vision? Oh, I know this dragon business is bad news, that's why we shouldn't go!" He exclaimed.

Toph waved him off, "Don't listen to him, he's just being a chicken-pig. It's about time that we've had a decent adventure. And whatever you saw this time could have nothing to do with this 'Ryugashu Dragon'."

"I wouldn't count on it," I muttered before following them outside. This 'vision' I had seemed a bit strange, (other than not being in the story Toph told me) the person, or dragon, as was revealed, seemed vaguely familiar. As if I already knew him before I made the wish. No one seems to be aware of this different world, like they've lived here their entire lives. I really hope that the dragon isn't somebody I know, even if the princess turns him good in the end. But what worries me even more is the chance that Toph "bended" some points in the story to create it to my liking.

.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, wake up!" I growled at the person who had sharply kicked me in the back. I pulled myself up, studying my new surroundings; but when did I get here…?

Toph shook her head with a short laugh, "When you sleep, Sugar Queen, you sleep for ages!"

Huh? I blinked, where exactly was I? Toph sensed my confusion and said, "We're at the house of the dragon's 'spokesperson', Zuko Lee."

"Zuko?" I straightened up. Why was he here in the first place? And Toph… I mean, the old Toph didn't say anything about the dragon having a _spokesperson_. Actually, this adds a second thing to the points that she never even mentioned. And the fact that I randomly fell asleep and awoke at a completely different place makes this world all the more confusing. A knock on the door followed my outburst.

"Well, what do you know?" Toph said. "Our lively host has arrived."

The door softly creaked before a tall figure stepped out into the room. Golden eyes shone through shaggy, dark bangs that framed an angular face with a flawless complexion.

_Flawless…. _

That was the perfect word to describe him as. His face showed no emotion as his stare focused on me. My breath hitched as I became entranced in the apparent glow of his gaze. It was so beautiful, yet also undoubtedly frightening to me.

"How are you feeling, Princess?" His voice showed nothing but pure concern for my condition; his eyes turning warm and friendly; his voice strong and clear. The normal Zuko would have stuttered and mumbled incoherent things then suddenly apologize for doing so—in the end leaving both of us silent.

He walked up to me and his eyebrows folded together in puzzlement; he cocked his head, giving me a full view of his face. I gasped; it appeared as porcelain glass, the ivory tone a start contrast to his honey-colored eyes. However, the thing that caught my attention the most was that he had no scar. His hand was about to meet my head as a quickly moved away from him, kicking the covers off the bed as I did so.

"Princess?"

"Who are you?" I asked dangerously my hands moving into a bending position. I didn't know what kind of trick this was, but this guy wasn't Zuko. He blinked in surprise, Toph's blind eyes widening.

"I don't know who you think I am, but this behavior will not be tolerated here," he flipped over the bed in a "Circus-Freak" motion, pinching my lower neck. I gave a short yelp before limply falling to the floor. In those few seconds I got a déjà vu about when Azula captured me in Ba Sing Se before throwing me into the cave with Zuko. _His cold face…_ This is certainly not the same Zuko that I'm used to. His face was clear of any emotion, but in his eyes I could tell that this Zuko has gone through more pain and sorrow than the old Zuko. I had a feeling that we were not going to be the best of friends.

"What did you just do to her?" Toph asked, standing above me, glaring at Zuko's back.

"I didn't come here to fight you," he stated calmly. "Unless your erratic behavior is a result of the temporary dizziness that accompanies waking up, all your future encounters with my master will be with you in this condition."

I wanted to protest against him placing me back on the bed, but what other choice did I have? I knew that if I had refused he would have either ignored my protests or left me on the floor (my pride would have kept me from requesting that Sokka or Aang carry me.)

"I apologize for such an unpleasant first-impression, I hope that we may be able to speak as acquaintances someday, Princess. I am Zuko Lee, Ryugashu's spokesperson." And with that, he left. Leaving Toph and I alone in the room again.

A few moments after he left, Toph crossed her arms, "Now what was all that about? You suddenly threatened to attack our kind host for no reason!"

I actually didn't expect for Toph to lash out at me like that. Generally she would leave me alone to think about what I had done—and everyone knows how much I don't like being alone with no one to talk to. But blatantly pointing out my errors was more Sokka or even Aang-like. I suddenly realized from Toph's attempted glare (she missed my face and ended up staring at the wall) that she wanted an answer. So I said, "I have a bad feeling about that guy."

"You have a bad feeling about everyone, Sleeping Beauty. Using that excuse is getting a little old now. I'm going to go get some dinner for us."

She left me here.

Alone.


End file.
